


Feral

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aang, Fluff, Gaang is protective of Zuko, Humour, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Though many laws had changed throughout the years, Omegas were still sometimes treated like they were at the bottom of society. Zuko though, isn’t willing to take shit like that. When some alpha messes with him while he’s preheating, you can only hope to the spirits the alpha knows some self-defence.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 434





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOnePerson67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePerson67/gifts).



> Numero trois!
> 
> ThatOnePerson67 wanted Feral Omega Zuko gets fed up with an alpha’s bullshit and sets him straight.

“Aang and Toph are gonna go get the vegetables. Sokka and I are going to go grab meat and whatnot. Jet, Toph, you two go grab some almond flour and chocolate chips for dessert tonight. 1 carton of low fat milk, Zuko, for the cookies. Make sure to check to see if it’s broken or not this time.” Katara chides.

“You grab a broken carton and make it fall on Toph once and suddenly it’s a problem,” mutters Zuko.

Toph punched his arm.

“Ow,” Zuko whined. “For a blind person you have really good aim.”

“Remember that, Sparky,” Toph says.

“Are you sure you can go alone this close to your heat? I mean, I know you can, but do you really want to? I mean you probably don’t want to but-“ Aang’s rambling is cut short by Sokka’s laughing.

“He’ll be fine. If he needs anything, he’ll call.” Jet says, smiling at the flustered beta.

“He better,” Katara mutters. A raised eyebrow from Sokka coaxes Katara to stick out her tongue at him, making Sokka do the same back.

Zuko sighed as he walked through the grocery store. Another round of cramps assaulted his stomach. His preheating wasn’t helping his cramps and he was struggling to contain his emotions. Fucking hormones.

As he was reaching up to grab a carton of milk, he was hit by an alpha that was on his phone. 

“Are you ok?” Zuko asked.

“Fucking omega. Watch where you're going, bitch.” growled the alpha.

“Excuse me?” Zuko asked, watching the alpha with growing irritation.

“I swear, whores like you are forgetting their job. You're supposed to stay home and spread your legs. Learn some manners before I teach them to you.” the alpha hissed.

Something in Zuko snapped. 'You’re going feral,' a voice in the back of Zuko’s head supplied gleefully.

Zuko grabs the alpha’s arm and judo flips him on his back, quickly twisting his arm to flip him on his stomach. With practiced ease, he pushes his wrist backwards to his shoulder blade and drops one knee to dig into the alpha’s back.

“Who’s the fucking whore now?” Zuko snarled. 

“Zuko!” cried a voice from his left. His nose said Katara but his brain said stranger.

“Oh god. We shouldn't have left you alone this close to your heat.” came a voice that Zuko recognized as Sokka. Arms gently picked him up off the alpha and pulled him into a warm chest. 

Zuko fought back tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispers against Sokka’s chest.

“Sweetheart, it’s ok. It isn’t your fault. Don’t worry.” Jet crooned from the side, pressing a small kiss to the top of Zuko’s head.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko watched Toph cuss off the other alpha and scare him off. Aang looked furious and was muttering angrily about omega rights.

“Let’s get you home,” Katara whispered, grabbing the grocery cart and going to check out.

“Don’t listen to that bastard.” Toph said, glaring at the retreating back of the said man. 

“Yeah. Fucking shithead didn’t know what he was talking about,” growled Aang, clearly mad at the encounter.

Zuko looked mildly surprised. Aang didn’t swear unless it was serious. He gave a small smile. He had great friends.

Later that night after dinner, Sokka, Jet, and Zuko retired to bed after saying bye to their friends that had come over. Zuko gently curled up in blankets, Sokka’s oversized shirt threatening to drown the omega’s small body. Jet fought the urge to smile. He immediately frowned when he noticed the slight distress radiating from the omega in waves.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern lacing with his voice.

“Nothing,” Zuko mumbled into his pillow.

“Cmon, please Zuzu,” Sokka asked, coming out of the closet.

“Don’t call me that.” Zuko replied.

Jet gently slid into the blankets on Zuko’s right, Sokka mirroring his movement on the other side. Zuko shifted to accommodate them, the shirt slipping down to reveal an almost perfect collar bone. 2 mating bites rested on Zuko’s mating gland, the red marks in sharp contrast to pale skin. 

Sokka gently presses loving kisses across his collar causing Zuko to lean back slightly to reveal more of his throat. Sokka lets out a pleased hum again his throat. His head is tilted up and he makes eye contact with Jet. Jet smiles and presses a sweet kiss on Zuko’s lips. 

“Ready to talk about it now?” questioned Sokka, lips hovering above his mating mark. Zuko’s breath hitches against Jet’s lips as Sokka gently licks over the mark. Jet smirks slightly. Zuko pulled away with a sigh. For a second, he looks so vulnerable, so soft, so distinctly omegan, it shocks the two alphas.

“Am I a slut? Am I… weak?” whispers Zuko, sounding so broken, it shatters Sokka’s heart.

“Oh, darling, no. Never think that. You’re an omega, you can’t control that. And being one does not make you a slut.” Sokka gently says.

Zuko smiles softly and buries his face in Sokka’s hair. 

“Thanks,” he says, his voice barely audible.

“Always,” Jet murmurs.

They fall asleep like that, Zuko being held in the warmth and comfort of his alpha’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
